The One, True Shikon
by 3258KsLuvr4evr
Summary: Koenma sends the team on a new mission that seems a bit pointless considering there's no one for them to apprehend. But is there more to this mission than meets the eye?I'm not sure what I'm going to put in it. Rating M to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

Hello, everyone! This is my first fanfiction, so it probably won't be very good. Please give me advice that could help me with the wording or structure. This is going to be an Inuyasha and YuYu Hakushaku crossover.

There are probably going to be a few people and maybe ideas twisted into the story from other anime or manga. I don't own anything. If someone seems ooc to you, I'm sorry, but it's either to fit the plot of this fanfiction, it's the way I interpreted them, or I don't know them very well.

I haven't watched YuYu Hakushaku before, so I'm not going to have a lot of that show's plot in this fanfiction. Everything I know about the show is stuff I've read repeatedly in fanfiction and what I read from show summaries.

I'm doing some major revisions to the plot of Inuyasha, but that can be said about a lot of fanfics. A lot is also going to stay the same.

I really like to use Japanese words in fanfiction, but I don't know many. Can someone please tell me some, or give me a website to go to to get some, please?

Translations:

Nee-chan: older sister

* sound*

_flashback_

_'thought'_

' voice of nature (only Souta heres it in this chapter)'

The One, True Shikon 

Prologue

Souta's Pov:

_Gazing out over the sunset, I looked to the person beside me "Nee-chan?"_

"_Yes, Souta?" came the voice I longed to hear every day for years._

"_I miss you, Nee-chan! When are you coming home?" I probably sound like a desperate child right now, but I don't care. I want to see my Nee-chan. I need to see my Nee-chan._

"…_..*Sigh*Soon, Souta. Soon…. I've got to go." My hopes shattered. She got up and started to walk away. I was rooted to the spot._

"_Wait, Nee-chan! Don't go! Nee-chan-"_

"Kagome nee-chan!" I woke with a start, reaching out for something that wasn't there.*Huff,huff*"….It was just a dream…."

"Souta, breakfast is ready," came a voice from downstairs, muffled by the closed door of my bedroom.

"Coming, momma!" I called back. Glancing over at my clock, I saw that it was 6:03am. Momma's up early. I'm up late._ 'I wonder what that dream meant.'_ After I got dressed, I went downstairs and ate breakfast. When that was done, I quickly washed the dishes and headed towards the door…

"Where are you going?"..just to be intercepted._ 'Why must moms have eyes in the back of their heads? I don't want to go through this again.'_

" I'm going to sweep the shrine grounds." I answered truthfully.

"Near the well," she deduced disappointedly.

"That's part of the shrine grounds," I bit out, annoyed._ 'Why does she always act like this? Doesn't she want to see Nee-chan too? How can she give up so easily? How can she expect me to give up on Nee-chan? I can't!'_ Inside, I was fuming. Outside, I refused to look at her as I grabbed the broom and continued toward the door. Apparently, though, she wasn't through.

" She's not coming back. You're only hurting yourself holding onto a false hope," came the whisper of her voice.

"Believe what you will. I won't give up on her so easily. **I** have faith in her." I was practically snarling. If I were a youkai, I'd be seeing red.

"I'm thinking of moving. There are too many memories here." I knew what she was doing. She was trying to force me to move on. But there's nothing to move on from. Nee-chan will come back, I know it. Besides, her constant jabbing at Nee-chan has made my outlook on her turn cold and sour.

"Move, then. Pack your bags, and move. Make sure you visit or at least call." And with that, I walked out, leaving momma staring after me in shock.

:Scene Change:

It happened while I was sweeping in front of the storage shed. The birds were chirping merrily, the gentle breeze was bringing a pleasant scent of the first cherry blossoms of spring, and the sun was shining a warm glow. Suddenly, the birds and forest creatures quieted, the breeze came to a halt, and the shrine seemed to be waiting in anticipation. And then it happened. An enormous wave of energy swept over everything in the vicinity of the shrine, coming from the well. As quickly as the wave started, it ended. I was up and flying towards the well house faster than any soccer game I've ever been in. Nearing the old, cryptic structure, I was just about to open the door when it was flung open.

Inside, I could see many people. But the only one I paid any attention to was the one in front who had opened the door. Long raven hair adorned the head of a much more mature looking person than the person I had known all my life, the person who had disappeared three years ago. But it was the same person. I could feel the tears building up and starting a slow trail down my face, but I didn't care. There was only one thing on my mind. "Nee-chan?...Is…is that really you?"

A voice that flowed as sweet as honey responded, "Yes, Souta. It's me. I'm home."

As soon as the words left her mouth, my body started moving on its own. And as I flung myself into her awaiting arms, I could have sworn I heard voices, the voices of the shrine and everything on it, whisper softly as to not disturb the moment, 'She's back.'


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello, everyone! This is the first chapter of 'The One, True Shikon'! The YYH group will either come in this chapter or one of the next few.**

**Kul-loon ( Kagome's mom) is really ooc to fit the plot. When it says Kisa, think about Kisa from Fruits Basket.**

**I don't own anything!**

As soon as the words left her mouth, Kagome had to throw her arms up to catch the blur that launched itself at her. "I'm back," Kagome whispered, rubbing her hand in a comforting motion on her little brother's back as he sobbed into the white haori of her miko outfit of which the bottom was green. Both had white-pink cherry blossom petals on the edge.

"Please…._please_, don't leave again!" When she heard this combined with his tears, she broke down and cried with him. The others standing behind her remained silent and allowed them to have this most deserved moment of relief.

"I'm back. Naraku's dead. Some much has happened, Souta. Oh, I'm so glad to see you again. Where are okaa-san and Ji-chan?" Kagome said, breathless with relief to finally be home.

"Well...you see-" Souta never got to finish his sentence because that was the moment their mom decided to pop in.

"Souta, where are you? The well house is dang…er..oh my! You're back," their mom finished lamely.

"Hello, Okaa-san. I'm back… Where's Ji-chan?" Kagome asked, peering around Kul-loon.

"He died… a year and a half ago," Kul-loon stated averting her eyes.

"He… died?" Kagome asked, shocked beyond belief ,"I've…. missed a lot, haven't I?" Kul-loon's head snapped up, and she glared at her daughter like she committed the ultimate betrail.

"Where were _you_ for the last three years? Why didn't you ever come back? How could you do this to your own family, your own _blood_? You're just like your fath-" Kul-loon snapped, but was cut off halfway.

"Okaa-san! Do _not_ finish that sentence! You know Nee-chan would have come if she could! And Otou-san died! It might have taken a while to find the body, but _he was dead!_"Souta interrupted, but the damage was already done. Kagome already felt guilty, but she an answer anyways.

"Naraku found out about the well. I had to seal it or he would have come after all of you," Kagome supplied, her head bowed and waiting for whatever was to come. Her mom wasn't acting like her usual self but, Kagome thought, she deserved whatever she was going to get.

"You could have let someone else collect the jewel! Then he wouldn't have ever found out about the well! A _teenage gir-_" Kul-loon was interrupted again.

"Ms. Higurashi, _no one else_ could have done what your daughter did. _She_ united all the forces needed to defeat Naraku and his minions. _She_ is the one who defeated Naraku," a young man with violet eyes, jet black hair in a dragon's whisker style, and black and violet monk outfit stated calmly, soothingly. He was stand beside a young woman with long, brown hair and eyes who was wear a pink, block designed kimono, and she looked absolutely livid, but Kul-loon didn't seemed to notice the malicious attention directed her way.

"Who asked you? This is a family matter! As a matter of fact, who are you? Who are all of you?" Kul-loon was practically of screaming.

"My name is Miroku. The woman beside me that's about your daughter's age is Sango. The nekomata on her shoulder is Kirara. The boy clinging to Lady Kagome's hakama is Shippo. The girl in the orange and yellow kimono clinging to her other hakama leg is Rin. Kisa is the one standing behind Rin. Roju is the white inu with the goldish-brown eyes. Tetsu is the black ookami with blue eyes. Inara is the auburn-organge and white, female kitsune. Shintaru is the black and white, male kistune. No one asked me but you weren't giving anyone time to answer your questions," Miroku replied calmly, but you could hear the icy undertone lying beneath.

"Leave. Souta and I don't _need _nor _want_ any of you here! That goes for you too, Kagome! You lost all right to c-" Kul-loon started, but was stopped again.

"Okaa-san, Ji-chan left the shrine to Kagome nee-chan and I. I want her here. If you cannot look past your misery and see_ your_ daughter for what she's worth, then leave," Souta cut in. Kul-loon looked at her son in disbelief, then dropped her gaze.

"Fine," she said, "I'll be gone by nightfall." And with that, she turned around and dashed off into the house.

"Don't worry about what she said. Stress has been getting to her, and she started drinking. She's no longer the woman who raised us, but a shell crafted to look like her," Souta said softly, bitterly.

"Souta, she's still our mother, and she still loves us. She's just lost right now," Kagome spoke quietly, placing a reassuring hand on his sholder. For a while, he was silent. Then, he asked the question that had been buzzing in his mind for a while now.

"Kagome nee-chan, what happened while you were gone?" Souta asked curiously . With a sigh, Kagome turned him towards the shrine and motioned for the others to follow.

"Come on. It's a long story," Kagome said. _'A long story indeed.'_

**Translations:**

**Okaa-san: mom**

**Ji-chan: grandfather**

**Miko: Shinto priestess**

**Hakama: a type of pants-like clothing**

**Haori: a type of top-like clothing**

**Otou-san: father**

**Kitsune: fox**

**Inu: dog**

**Ookami: wolf**

**Nekomata: two-tailed cat yokai**

**Yokai: demon**

**Kimono: type of traditional Japanese clothing**

**This is going to be a KagKur pairing. I'm thinking of adding another person or two to it though. Please review and tell me if you think I should add Hiei, Kuronue, both, or neither.**


	3. Chapter 3

**So far, it seems Hiei, Kuronue, and Kurama are going to be paired with Kagome.**

**I own nothing!**

**Chapter 2**

**Troubles Will Never Leave You**

The sounds of typing and the shuffling of paper filled the air during one of the rare moments of quiet Koenma is blessed with. The two leaning against the wall preferred to keep their silence, for that Koenma was thankful for.

"Dammit, toddler! This better be important! I was on a date with Keiko. A date! She's going to kill me," And there it goes. _'So much for finishing the filing for father.'_ Koenma could feel the tick mark forming even now of his forehead, but he had to be mature. He _was_ a demigod, after all.

"Yusuke, I will tell you about the mission as soon as Kuwabara arrives," Koenma said, trying his best not to lash out verbally at the spirit detective. After all, it would do him no good.

"Just tell us what this-" Yusuke began, but was cut off by a loud, bellowing voice.

"I, the great Kuwabara, am here to save the day!" Ah, saved by the big lug. Koenma never thought he'd be so happy to see him, but with all the work swamping the office lately, he really didn't have the patience to deal with an Urameshi headache.

"Yes, yes. Now that Kuwabara is here, I'll give you the mission details," Koenma started before Yusuke could start a fight with Kuwabara, "Three years ago-"

"Wait, wait toddler! You're telling me that you let something that had to get us called in here for three years without doing anything!" Yusuke shouted accusingly.

"Yusuke, I'm sure he has a valid reason for not sending us in sooner," the red head that had been leaning against the wall stated.

"Thank you, Kurama," Koenma said, inclining his head in acknowledgement, "As I was saying, three years ago there was an enormous wave of energy in the outskirts of Tokyo. This kind of energy would have attracted many, good or bad. The only reason it didn't is because it stayed in one area like it was being contained and masked to its surroundings. It ended quickly. After I pinpointed the location, I sent Botan to investigate, but we couldn't pinpoint a source, and its traces quickly disappeared. I went over all of the information on the surroundings and figured out that there were very small energy readings there for six months before the incident. It wasn't threatening, and there wasn't any youkai incident anywhere near there. You were all busy so I left it be. Then, yesterday, there was an even bigger spike. And, before you ask, the reason I didn't call you until today is because of a delay in information."

Yusuke, who chosen to remain silent through the explanation, looked up slowly and asked softly, " Which outskirts is this?"

"The western," Koenma responded, not noticing the tension that was starting to build.

"This incident…happened at a shrine, didn't it? The Higurashi Shrine?" Yusuke was fighting off the urge to rip Rekai's prince's head off.

"How did you know that?" Koenma asked, astounded.

"That's my relatives' shrine! And the timeline fits some occurances that I had an odd feeling about. For six months, my cousin, who had hardly ever been sick in her life, had off and on illnesses. She was sent to the countryside for three years to help her health and came back yesterday. If that was because of youkai, I'll have your head!" Yusuke was struggling to keep from destroying everything in sight. Kurama, the ever constant peace maker and curious kitsune, decided to intervene.

"What kind of illnesses did she have?" Kurama asked, trying to think of why a demon would inflict a string of illnesses on a random ningen.

"I don't know. They wouldn't let me see her. They didn't let anyone see her," Yusuke was calming down now. Koenma was safe…. _for now_.

*It sounds life they're hiding something, Red.* a silky voice said from the confines of Kurama's mind.

~I know, Youko. But what and why?* Kurama pondered.

*Ooh, a challenge! I love a challenge!* Youko was practically swishing his tailback and forth in excitement.

-Watch yourself, Fox. This is the detective's cousin. I doubt he'd agree with your reasoning.- came a deeper, darker voice. At the voice's comment, Youko starting pouting.

~I agree with Hiei. Besides, we already have enough _fan girls_.~ A shiver went down Kurama's spine as he said the last part.

*Those ningen are stupid to think they're worth our time. But they could be good stress relievers if you let them.* Youko stated with an indignant snort followed by a waggle of his eyebrows.

~Only you would think that, Youko. Only you.~ Kurama thought, exasperated by his antics.

-Hn.- Kurama could practically taste Hiei's smirk.

By the end of their conversation, the detective vs Rekai prince verbal showdown was over, and Boton had arrived.

"Well, come on! Let's go see who's targeting my cousin!" Yusuke seemed almost excited about the turn of events.

"We don't have proof that anyone is targeting your cousin, Yusuke. The energy could just be a faulty barrier on a once powerful shrine," Koenma stated," This is just a precaution."

"Well, let's go see if it is or isn't then. One way or another, I'm going to see my cousins today!" Yusuke shouted, getting impatient.

~That's why he's so giddy.~ Kurama said, happy to be clear of the confusion.

*She must be quite the looker.* Youko purred, coming up with some very …. artistic images, considering he had no information to go by.

-Hn. Not everyone gets excited about the same things as you, Fox.- Hiei stated blankly.

"Urameshi, is this Kagome we're talking about?" Kuwabara asked, jumping back into the conversation.

"Yeah, so what are you waiting for? Hurry up, you guys!" Yusuke said, walking towards a mass of swirling colors.

And with that, the Rekai Tantei walked through the portal, sealing their fates and changing things they _thought_ they knew _forever_.

**Translations:**

**Rekai: spirit world**

**Rekai Tantei: Koenma's group of spirit detectives**

**Ningen: human ( I'm pretty sure that's the word for human. Correct me if I'm wrong. )**

**Thank you for reading!**

**Please review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**It's going to be Kagome with Kurama, Kuronue, and Hiei.**

**Please read and review!**

**Chapter 3**

**Yusuke's Group Meets Kagome's Group**

When they exited the portal, the Rekai Tantei immediately had their breathes swept away, a wave of peace and safety washing over each and every one of them. They were standing at the bottom of a tower of stairs longer than Genkai's but not even Yusuke nor Kuwabara could find it in themselves to complain. They all felt drawn towards the property and, sensing no danger, started up towards what had to be the highest shrine in Tokyo. But the silence didn't last long.

"Now we're going up there to see what's going on and to see my family. The only thing you need to worry about with Kagome is don't get her angry. Souta's a bit hyper. Ji-chan will throw ofudas at you but they don't have any power. You don't have to worry about Aunt Kul-loon. She's really nice," Yusuke decided it would be best to brief everyone before they stepped into what could possibly be a very confusing situation.

"What are we going to use as an excuse for being here, Urameshi?" Kuwabara asked, for once something intelligent.

"Why should I need an excuse to see my family?" Yusuke stated in a 'duh' tone.

"You might not need one, Yusuke, but we do," Kurama stated, looking into the very healthy forest thoughtfully for a minute before continuing on, "We could say we're here to hear the shrine's legends for a history project. I, for one, wouldn't mind hearing how they've kept these trees so healthy with all the pollution around Tokyo."

"You and your love of plants, Kurama. I swear you'd marry them if you could," Yusuke said exasperatedly, jokingly.

*Why that little! Kurama, let me out! I'll teach him a lesson he'll never forget!* Youko began ranting, clearly displeased with Yusuke's joking.

~Youko, he was only joking. Besides, I don't want to risk you having the ability to run free. That could cause more trouble than it's worth.~ Kurama tried to placate, but Youko obviously wasn't listening.

*But Red, we deserve respect! I deserve respect! His insult is completely proven incorrect by-* At this point, Kurama just quit listening to him. He'd probably be talking for at least ten minutes about how unfair Yusuke's joke was.

"As funny as that could have been, Yusuke, I think it just turned out annoying," came a very silky smooth, chime-like voice from their high left.

Out of reflex, Kurama's head whipped toward the direction of the sound's origin. What he saw made his jaw fall slightly open, his body along with his gaze to freeze, his heart to skip a beat, and for Youko's ranting to fade off in favor of the view presented them.

_Beautiful._ That was the only word he could think of when he saw who stood before them. Because, truthfully, the image standing before them looked like a goddess who should reside in heaven's realm instead of on a Tokyo shrine sweeping pathways as she was. Long, wavy raven black, blue under toned hair cascaded down over a curvy, yet lithe body stopping right below where her knees should be. It was a bit hard to tell with the sapphire blue hakamas she was wearing.

The haori was the traditional white but with a design. At the bottom of the sleeves and the neckline vines adorned with red roses and golden crescent moons were stitched delicately into the fabric. The baggy clothing made it hard to tell, but Kurama could tell she was curvy and had muscles. Not the kind of muscles that take away from her looks, though. In fact, he figured they made her look better.

Getting past her lovely hair, differently styled clothing, and flawless, healthily glowing, a tad bit tan skin, he reached the one thing that completely captured his attention. Well, two things. For once in a long time, Kurama and Youko agreed on something. It wasn't her looks that had them both so utterly captivated, though she was definitely a sight to behold. No, it was her eyes.

Twin pools of liquid midnight, the deepest of seas. That's what they looked like. A happy, bright blue was on the inside, but it got darker as it worked its way in. In the center, the blue was so dark it was almost black. _Priceless jewels._ That's what they were.

And there was a story in them, too. Eyes that deep spoke seeing the harshness of the world. The wisdom safely guarded in their depths spoke of things you can only gain through experience, experience normal ningen don't get. Yes, those gems hid a story behind an complex puzzle. And those lovely gems would be his, he was sure of it. _Nothing_ would stand in the way.

"Hey, Kagome! No one asked you! How long have you been standing there?" Yusuke asked

That officially broke the moment. Coming out of the haze he had been locked in, Kurama realized what he was thinking. Shaking his head slightly, he pushed those thoughts away. I can't. It's Yusuke's cousin.

*Who says we can't? I say we can, and I'm not letting you give up on this one, Red! She will be ours!* Youko butted in quickly before the thought could be officially sealed off.

~Youko, she's Yusuke's cousin. We can't. Besides, how would we explain to her our two souls? Our Rekai debt? Demons? The danger she, as a regular ningen, would be in?~ Kurama asked, full of doubt over acceptance.

*You've seen her eyes. You've felt the aura of this place. It screams power. She probably already knows about demons. Besides, who could reject two dashing kits-* Youko was abruptly cut off before he could start boosting his overly inflated ego.

-Fox, pay attention or people will start looking at you.- Hiei stated in warning.

Kurama came out of his inner musings with a quick thought of thanks to Hiei.

"I've been here long before you came into view. Now, what's this about needing to know some of the shrine's legends?" came the sweet, friendly voice of Kagome.

"Well, we have history work and figured it'd be good to get information from an out of school source," Kurama lied flawlessly, making it sound highly believable.

"There are many legends on this shrine. Which one would you like to hear?" Kagome asked with the same smile that greeted them on her face, "Oh, and might I know the names of the shrine's visitors?"

"Oh, that's rather rude of me. My name is Shuuichi Minamino, but as you heard Yusuke call me my friends call me Kurama as you might also," Kurama stated politely while walking forward and brushing his lips against her knuckles. He then looked up to gauge her reaction.

"It's nice to meet you, Kurama-san. I hope my cousin's not too much trouble," Kagome politely returned. There was only a barely noticeable dusting of whitish-pink staining her cheeks from his actions. For some reason, Kurama felt disappointed.

"Hey, Kags! What's that supposed to mean?" Yusuke shouted in mock outrage.

"It means, Yusuke, that sometimes you cause more trouble than you were worth," Kagome stated in a serious tone, but everyone could see the mischievous twinkle in her eyes. Switching back to her friendly smile, she looks over to Kuwabara, "Kuwabara, it's nice to see you again," Then she looks over to Hiei.

"That's Hiei. He doesn't talk much," Yusuke said, shrugging off Hiei's usually quiet demeanor.

"Hello, Hiei-san," Kagome greeted with slight incline of the head. Hiei's usual 'hn' was her reply. None of the Rekai Tantea besides Kurama noticed that he returned the slight incline of the head. Kurama just brushed it off as she had the aura of someone deserving of respect, the aura of wisdom. Just then, they all noticed a slight rustling at Kagome's hakama leg and a small head popped into view.

"This is Kisa. She, along with some others, now holds residence in this shrine and, as far as I am concerned, family," Kagome said quickly before a round of questions could be fired, "Now, come. I will make some tea and introduce the others. Then, we can get to the legends."

=-) Scene Change (-=

When they entered the house, they were greeted by the smell of fresh tea. "Looks like Miroku already made tea," Kagome said.

"Who's Miroku?" Yusuke asked, not sure if he wanted an unknown guy near his innocent, sweet cousin.

"That would be me," came a slightly deep, but very upbeat male voice as a figure walked through the kitchen doorway. The male had jet black hair and dark violet eyes. He was wearing tradition monk robes of black and violet.

"Is there a tear in the robes?" Kagome asked, glancing over Miroku's attire.

"I'm not sure. I was looking for Sango so I could ask her to check," Miroku replied, not at all caring that he was under inspection. Yusuke, on the other hand, wasn't at all happy about it. Then again, neither was Kurama. Kuwabara was playing with Buyo, the cat. Hiei just looked indifferent, as always.

"There doesn't seem to be… Okay, inspection passed. Can you round up everyone, Miroku, while Kisa and I pour the tea?" Kagome asked.

"Sure, I'll be back in a minute," And with that, Miroku was gone.

"You may all sit in the living room. The others should be here in a minute or two," Kagome stated over her shoulder, heading towards the kitchen.

"May I be of assistance? I'd be happy to help," Kurama offered partly out of politeness, partly because he wanted to be around her.

"Sure, if you want. The cups are in the cabinet beside the refrigerator," Kagome said, casting a smile over her shoulder.

By the time Kurama, Kisa, and Kagome had poured all of the tea and brought it all into the living room, Miroku was back with with woman about their age, a boy about five years younger, and two children. The woman was a brunette with her hair in a high ponytail and warm chocolate eyes wearing blue jeans and a form-fitting t-shirt. The boy had Kagome's raven hair cut short with a little bit in a low ponytail like Miroku's.

The younger looking child was a boy of about seven. His hair was a light brownish-orange, and his eyes were a light green with a tenge of blue. His was the about the same as the woman except the shirt and jeans were baggier. The other child was a girl of about eight. She was also a brunette with her hair down and warm coca eyes. In a yellow sundress. Both children ran over and plopped down by Kagome with Kisa in her lap. The boy also sat beside her. The woman stayed standing beside Miroku.

"Well, I guess since everyone is here, we can get to the introductions. The woman beside Miroku is Sango. The brunette beside me is Rin. Shippo is the one with the auburn hair. Last but not least is the annoying younger brother of mine, Souta," Kagome said, with a hint of teasing at the end.

"Nee-chan, I'm not annoying! Besides, you know you love me," Souta said, highly confident in his statement.

"Hai, hai. As long as you don't turn out like Miroku," Kagome said, laughing lightely, "One's enough when it comes to him."

"Now, Kagome! And here I thought loved me!" Miroku said in mock hurt.

"I do. Just not the way you're thinking. You're with Souta. Besides, I thought you and Sango something going on," Kagome placated, then waggled her eyebrows.

"Oh, yes! Sango's the only one for me," Miroku stated seriously, returning the eyebrow waggle. By now, Sango was beet red.

"Would you two quit it!" Sango screeched in embarrassment.

"Oh, but Sango! You know you like me too! And I'm being completely serious," Miroku said, justifying their words with ease.

"As touching as this is, I have to wonder one thing. Where are Ji-chan and Aunt Kul-loon?" Yusuke asked the question Kagome dreaded to hear. She unconsciously stiffened, but everyone, even Kuwabara, saw it. Souta, sensing his sister's distress, spoke up quickly to take the attention off of Kagome.

"Ji-chan died a year and a half ago. Okaa-san moved out yesterday," Souta stated sadly.

"How…. Why didn't anyone tell me?" Yusuke yelled in confused outrage.

"I thought you knew. Kagome only found out about Ji-chan yesterday, too," Souta started out loud, but ended in a whisper.

"Why did Aunt Kul-loon leave?" Yusuke asked quietly.

"Too many memories. We refused to the shrine, our home," Souta replied with determination.

=-) Scene Change (-=

After that, they went on to talk about legends. Kurama was surprised by how many were connected to this shrine. He was also intrigued by most of them. By the time they started to leave, the sun was setting. Near the bottom of the steps, Kurama turned away from the arguing Yusuke and Kuwabara in favor of looking back up the stairs toward the setting sun. The day's last lights shed a golden red glow through the tori and trees, creating quite a beautiful appearance, but not as beautiful as the woman who even now would not leave his thoughts. He realized, with an odd sense of disappointment, that she didn't get the slightest bit flustered over his looks. Odd, he thought for he usually wanted to be around people who _didn't_ get flustered over his looks.

"Higurashi shrine, huh? 'Till we meet again." And with that, he turned back around and continued down the steps, his long rose red hair swaying slightly in the breeze. Never did he notice that one antisocial hybrid was still on the shrine grounds. Nor did he notice the two sets of eyes watching them leave.

=-) Scene Change (-=

Two figures stood silently in the boughs of a tree as they watched the figures on the staircase depart. They still looked at the bottom even after they were out of view.

"It's been a while," the slightly taller of the two said, looking at the other. Tilting her head to the side to look at the one standing next to her, sapphire clashed with crimson.

"Yes, it has. I missed you, Hiei," the female said.

"And I you, ….. Kagome,"

**Translations:**

**Ofudas- sticky paper strips with writing on them; depending on the spiritual power in them, they could deal different amounts of damage to demons ( killing, maiming, burning, stinging, ect)**

**Higurashi- sunset **

**Tori- an archway at shrines**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank you, everyone who has reviewed! I hope that everyone who has been reading has liked the story so far!**

**Please read and review!**

**Chapter 4**

**Let The Games Begin**

"Koenma, if this is about my cousins' shrine, there doesn't seem to be anything going on," came a grouchy voice, annoyed at being woken up so early on a Saturday. They had been checking up with them for over two weeks now without any occurrences. During this time, Kurama had gotten a bit closer to Kagome through legends and plants. Hiei had been disappearing a lot, but that wasn't anything unusual.

"No, Yusuke. This isn't about you cousins. There's a new Dark Tournament. A demon by the name of Kyoru is looking to destroy Ningenkai! Train. Pack. You leave from Genkai's with her next Friday, bright and early," Koenma stated with the usual hysterics.

=-) Scene Change (-=

About a week later, the whole team was gathered outside Genkai's waiting for the portal to the port to open.

"Now, remember. This is important. Don't mess up. The fate of the worlds rests in this mission," Koenma said, completely serious.

"Yeah, yeah. It's always the fate of the worlds. Don't worry, toddler. We'll get rid of Kyoru and win the tournament, no problem!" Yusuke stated confidently.

"Yeah, what Urameshi said!" Kuwabara yelled, just as cocky as Yusuke.

"We'll be fine, Koenma," Kurama stated politely, but with a hint of annoyance.

"Hn, Kurama is right, but the baka shouldn't be so cocky," Hiei stated with clear disdain. Yusuke looked appalled.

"Hiei….. did you just say a whole sentence?" Yusuke questioned, not quite believing his ears. His remark earned him a death glare and a whack to the back of the head.

"Yes, dim wit. He said a whole sentence. Contrary to your belief, he is capable of holding of conversation if he wants to," Genkai said, annoyance at her students stupid question clear in her voice, "Can we leave now? I'd prefer to get there before the boat leaves."

"Yes, yes. Of course, Genkai. Open the portal, Botan," Koenma said.

"Right away, Koenma," And with that, the portal that would take them to the dock arrived.

"We'll see you on the island," Koenma reminded.

"Yeah, yeah. See you there, toddler," And with that, the team stepped through the portal.

=-) Scene Change (-=

Arriving at the port, they were greeted by hostile glares and growls of hatred. There had to be hundreds of demons there.

"Yeah, yeah. Same as always. Is glaring all they know how to do. All talk and no action," Yusuke's words earned him even harsher glares and a whack on the head.

"You draw too much attention, dim whit. Oh, well. Are you ready for a warm up?" Genkai asked, smirking at the excited look on her student's face.

"Oh, hell yeah! Let's get this party started!" Yusuke shouted. And with that , the games began on a boat in the middle of the ocean.

=-) Scene Change (-=

Somewhere else at the same time at a different port, a different group of five arrived to a much similar scene. All around them, demons watched them carefully. It was clear who their first targets were on this ship fight.

"Low levels all around," A voice like bells stated the obvious. Everyone on the boat outside of their team was pathetically weak.

"It's not even a warm up," Another feminine voice complained.

"That's what the first few rounds of tournament are for," Replied a third and final female voice. All of their team was wearing cloak with hoods.

"They do seem a bit pathetic for such a harsh tournament," Said a jolly male voice.

"We'll let you girls have fun sharpening your claws," The voice that said this was deeper than the last, almost sinful.

"Haha, very funny. But we will take you up on that offer. Come on, girls," the first to speak said, sapphire eyes peeking up from under the hood, "Let the games begin."

And with that, the ship fight began.

=-) Scene Change (-=

"That was too easy!" Yusuke shouted, annoyed at not even getting a decent warm up.

"The boat usually is," Kurama said offhandedly, surveying the crowd. For some reason, he felt like they were being watched. Just as he was about to tell Hiei his suspicions, something caught his attention. There, in the crowd, was a pair of piercing blue eyes, and they were staring straight back into his own emerald. Resisting the urge to shiver, he instead breathed out a whisper of 'Hiei' to get the apparition's attention.

When he received no note of acknowledgement, he broke eye contact and looked back to where he last saw his silent friend. But there was no Hiei. Snapping his head around, he looked back to the cloaked figure. But the figure was gone.

Looking back towards his other teammates, he saw them walking in the distance. Looking farther, he saw Koenma and Botan waving them over. Just as he was about to go warn them that something was horribly wrong, a voice snapped him out of his train of thoughts.

-Looking for something, Fox?-

Breathing out a sigh of relief, Kurama turned and offered a reassuring smile from where he felt Hiei's presence. Sure enough, he was there behind him, about fifteen feet away.

~It's nothing, Hiei.~ And with a shake of his head, Kurama turned back around and headed towards the rest of his teammates.

If he had turned back around a few seconds later, he would have seen that his silent teammate wasn't following. A second after that, he would have seen him turn away and look at something else. If he would have bothered to follow Hiei's gaze, he would have seen the same blue gaze that had haunted him only moment before. But alas, he did none of these things. Instead, he went on his merry way, reassuring himself that he would find out who the blue-eyed stranger was. And with a nod of acknowledgement in the figure direction, Hiei disappeared and reappeared beside the unusually clueless avatar.

A few minutes earlier

The ocean gleamed, and the waves crashed as Reikai's boat reached the shore. Stepping off of it, Hiei scanned the crowd until his gaze locked with mine. Then he disappeared, and the wind stirred beside me. I guess he did feel my presence.

: Hello, Hiei. : I thought without taking my eyes off of his redheaded teammate….. Kurama, was it? Yes, Kurama. He's the only one I really have to worry about finding out why I'm here. Besides Hiei, of course. But I'm going to have to tell him soon anyways.

-Hn. Tell me, why are you here?- Oh, goody. He's not beating around the bush. No fun. Just when I was about to answer him, Kurama looked over and caught my gaze. When his try at getting the 'apparition's' attention went unmerited, he turned to see air.

:Later. : And with that, we were gone. Me, into the crowd. Him, towards the kitsune. After Kurama turned around, and I received a nod of recognition, I was gone, heading towards my own team.

=-) Scene Change (-=

"When's our turn?" Yusuke asked, ready to get the real fights underway.

"There are two more matches before our fight. Let's take this time to analyze some of our opponent's moves," Kurama stated calmly as they walked into the viewing area. In the background, the announcer was asking for teams Higuroshijya and Amayate to step forward because it was going to be a team fight.

"Why are those Higur-whatevers wearin' cloaks?" Kuwabara asked. Kurama looked over and sure enough everyone of team Higuroshijya was wearing a violet, velvet cloak with a hood and gold thread. The same as the blue-eyed stranger. Emerald green eyes narrowed, Kurama watched the match with rapt interest, a few fleck of gold swirling in signaling that Youko had woken up from the nap he had been on since the boat ride.

"I don't know, Kuwabara, but I think we should watch them," Kurama never took his eyes off of what was obviously the team's leader. Suddenly the other four blurred from existence for a quarter of a second. Then, blood gushed out of many gashes on every member of team Amayate.

"Wow, that was awesome! Everything happened so fast! Do you mind telling us what happened?" The announcer said in a hyper, upbeat voice. The obvious leader of the team, who had not participated in the match, stepped forward.

"Now, if I did that, Then we'd be giving the other teams a heads up. Thanks, but no thanks," an all too familiar voice spoke from under the cloak. It was the same voice that had plagued his dreams as of late as Youko feverishly tried to make him make a move.

"Well, can you at least let us see you faces? Or are you being hunted down?" The announcer's joking earned her a laughter like the tinkling of bells.

"No, no. I don't think we're being hunted down. Yes, you can see our faces," the obviously female voice said, still giggling slightly. Kurama waited with an impatience known to him, anticipation clear in his gaze. Could it really be her? Why would she be here? And then as one, the hoods fell. Before Kurama stood two people he thought he'd never see here, not just one. One, he thought he'd never see again. The other was supposed to be a sweet, innocent ningen. If Youko wasn't so shocked at seeing the male of the two, he would have been saying 'I told you so'. Before him stood Kuronue and-

"Kagome! What are you doing here?"

…

Somewhere dark and cold, a figure stood gazing into a glowing bowl of dark red liquid. The last scene had just finished playing and froze on the determined face of one raven haired, blue-eyed young woman.

"Soon, my little reincarnate. Soon," came a hollow, frightening voice as a twisted smile crept onto the figure's face and bitter laughter spilled forth, "Until then… Let the games begin.

…

**Translations:**

**Baka: stupid, idiot**


	6. Chapter 6

**Thanks for the reviews! Please read and review!**

**I own nothing!**

**Chapter 5**

**Trouble Runs in the Family**

As soon as the words left his mouth, Yusuke felt a lump a lump forming on the back of his head.

"Ow! What the fuck was that for, you old hag?" Yusuke yelled, glaring at the 'old hag'.

"Shut up, dim wit! Stop making a scene!" Genkai yelled right back.

"Don't tell me to shut up! That's my cousin out there! How do you expect me to keep quiet?" Yusuke was about ready to start dismembering anyone who looked at him wrong.

"I don't care if it was your mother or baby brother; stop making a scene! Besides, their fight's already over. She's not in any danger right now. There's one fight until ours. Let's intercept them," Genkai started out loud and agitated, but it faded into a calm, authoritative tone.

From the moment the hoods fell, Kurama couldn't take his eyes off of the group below standing tall and proud, staring up at his group, their expressions not giving away anything. Kuronue stood, hovering protectively behind Kagome. No one seemed to notice the other three members of team Higuroshijya as they also stood protectively around their leader. Everyone's attention was on Kagome or, for Kurama and Youko anyways, Kagome and Kuronue.

*… How… how is he still alive? What's going on here?*Youko had began in a whisper, barely able to form words but it soon escalated into yells of confused outrage. His best friend, his partner was alive? How? How long had he been alive without contacting him? Did he ever truly die? And how did he know Kagome?

~I …. don't know, but I plan to find out.~ Kurama said firmly, voice full of determination. He wasn't really worried about Kagome. He didn't know how she got in the tournament or why, but from the look on Kuronue's face he would let no harm befall her.

Snapping out of his thoughts, he quickly followed the others as they moved to intercept the team that had now left the arena.

=-) Scene Change (-=

When they caught up with them, Yusuke was the first to act.

"Hey, Kagome! Wait up!" When the team stopped and turned towards them, team Urameshi took a second to look over who was on the team. What they saw shocked them. Not only were Kagome and Kuronue here, but also Sango and Miroku. The last person was a very tan woman with snow white hair and violet eyes. They were snapped out of their revere when Kagome started to speak.

"Is there something you need, cousin dearest?" She asked this with a look that was the picture of innocence. It was also a look they had seen many times before. The look meant they weren't going to get their answers, at least not now. But Yusuke being Yusuke didn't seem to notice or care.

"Don't give me that shit, Kagome! I want answers and I want them now! Why are you here? Don't you know how dangerous it is here? You could die! Drop out now, and explain to me how you even know of this tournament or, better yet, demons!" Yusuke shouted, not even giving her time to answer before he went on to the next question.

Kagome had listened calmly through his ranting and, having already known his questions would be along those lines, stated in a calm, nonchalant voice, "No, Yusuke, I cannot tell you why I'm here. Yes, I know how dangerous it is. Yes, I know I could die. No, I will not drop out or tell you how I know, at least not yet. Before you ask, if you must have a reason for why I'm here, I guess you could say one reason is because I can be. So…. Bye-bye!" The last part she said in a hyper, chipper voice as she spun around and started to skip away. Before she could get far, Yusuke put a hand on her shoulder, halting her progress.

"Kagome, this place is no place to think of as a game. Leave. _Now_," Yusuke said in a deadly calm voice so unusual to him, it sent shivers down the back of his whole team. Kagome's team, however, was unaffected. She stared at him for a second before he responded.

"_No_," Her voice was solid, leaving no room for argument. Before Yusuke could insist upon his early _advice_, a voice filled with authority and power rang out through the hallway.

"I hate to interrupt this …. _family squabble_, but we need to leave. The others are waiting in our viewing section," When the voice started speaking, all of team Urameshi, except for Hiei, snapped their heads in the sound's direction, leaving a painful stitch in their necks. Those who didn't, team Higuroshijya and Hiei, turned at a more graceful speed to regard the speaker.

Said speaker had long, silver hair ending at his ankles and was wearing a set of old, white, formal clothing with two swords at the hip, a red cherry blossom design on the left shoulder, some armour, and a white, fluffy tail-like thing draped over his right shoulder. His eyes were a cold, amber fire that softened minutely when focused on Kagome's group.

"Ah, sorry. I was just talking to my cousin. Come on guys, let's go," Kagome placated. Her group started to leave. For a moment, the sheer power rolling off of the man kept Yusuke still and silent in his tracks. That moment didn't last long.

"Oh. _no_ you don't! Kagome, get back here! You still haven't told me why you're here, and you _are not_ going to be in this tournament! It's too dangerous!" Yusuke yelled, apparently over the fact that she knew someone, a demon no less, with some much power.

*Kurama, stop him! You have to stop him!* Youko was practically panicking inside of Kurama's mind.

~What? Why? What's got you so worked up?~ Kurama was starting to feel nervous. Whatever could agitate Youko so much was not a good thing. Besides that, Youko _never_ used his name. It was always Red.

*That's Sesshoumaru, _the_ Lord Sesshoumaru. He's the Lord of the Western Lands before the barrier, and he's still Lord of the real Western Lands in Makai, Outer Makai, and Ningenkai. He's known as the killing perfection. Yusuke's going to end up _dead_ if he doesn't stop his blatant disrespect!* Youko was going into hysterics. Kurama didn't feel far from it. Just as he was about to stop Yusuke from doing something he would later regret, Koenma walked in on the scene and made work at smoothing things out.

"Ah, Sesshoumaru-sama! Isn't it nice to see you here! How has your stay been so far?" Koenma sugarcoated this all the while keeping a hand over Yusuke's mouth to keep any foul profanities from spilling out of it. Sesshoumaru regarded them for a moment before replying.

"It has been tolerable, but now I must return to my viewing area," And with a graceful turn, he was gone, taking team Higuroshijya with him into a private viewing section. Once he was out of earshot, Koenma took his hand away and rounded on Yusuke.

"What were you _thinking_? Treating such a powerful demon like him with such disrespect, you could have gotten us all killed!" Koenma yelled.

"My cousin's on that team! Besides, what's the big deal over one powerful demon?" Yusuke asked.

"That _one powerful demon _is one of the taiyoukai before the barrier and also the real lord of western Makai, Western Outer Makai, and Ningenkai. Though, I have to wonder what this is about an outer Makai?" Kurama informed, growing thoughtful at the end, "Koenma, Kuronue was on their team. The two ningen besides Kagome live at the shrine with her."

"Ah, I'll look into that. Thank you, Kurama, for explaining that. I can't say I'm surprised Youko knows of outer Makai, even if hardly anyone does. I'll explain the rest. Sesshoumaru was the western taiyoukai before the Great Barrier. He, along with others, are known as the great powers. Some call them ancients. They are known for this because the created the Great Barrier, split the realms, and made the terms my father wanted to set fairer for all three realms. They had, and still do have, the power to overthrow my father and rule in his stead. They just didn't fell like it. Instead, there are terms for him to be allowed to rule which I cannot tell you. No one knows all of the great power's names. Hardly anyone knows of the great powers. Do not get on his bad side. We'll work this out in time," Koenma said. After a couple of seconds to let it sink in, he started up again, "Now, hurry up! You have a fight to get to.

**Hope you liked it!**

**This story is going to be Kagome with Kurama, Kurnonue, and Hiei. For those of you who don't want Kurama and Kagome together because of how many there are, I will do another story or one shot after I've finished this one with KagomeKuronue or KagomeHiei but I really like the KagKur pairing so a good bit of my stories will probably have them together in it. So, sorry if you don't like, but I, along with many others, do. Besides, majority rules when I ask for reviewers' opinions for one of my stories. Sorry.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Thanks for the reviews!**

**As for the team name, Higuroshijya stands for Kagome, Sango, and Miroku. Higur comes from Higurashi. Oshi comes from houshi. Jya comes from taijya.**

**Please read and review!**

**Chapter 6**

**Victories and Defeats**

"Now remember, this is my cousin's team. Don't do any damage that you don't have to! After this, we have to fight the team Kyoru's in the finals!" Yusuke reminded.

"I wouldn't worry about injuring them too much, dimwit. Try to find out why they're here. I'll go up against the one known as Shioori (bat hanyou from Inuyasha)," Genkai said, sending a glare at her student.

"Okay, does anyone else have any preferences? I'm going against my cousin," Yusuke said, taking control of the situation.

*Red, pick Kuronue. I want answers, and the quickest way to get them would be through him!* Youko all but demanding. *Now, Red* Okay, scratch that. He _demanded_.

~Alright, Youko. I was planning to anyways.~ Kurama placated.

"I would like to fight Kuronue," Kurama stated simply.

"I can't fight a girl, Urameshi!" Kuwabara yelled and then continued on about his code while the others let it fade into the background.

"Alright, Kurama gets Kuronue. Kuwabara will fight Miroku. Hiei is up against Sango," After Yusuke said this, Kurama looked over at Hiei to judge his reaction. What surprised him was that instead of his usual emotionless mask, a small smirk was there, but it was gone as quickly as it came.

~He knows something.~ Kurama said suspiciously.

*He knows that they're going to lose horribly for underestimating them. They wouldn't have lasted so long if they couldn't fight.* Youko stated matter-of-factly.

Since the encounter with Sesshoumaru, they had tried time and again to speak with a member of team Higuroshijya, but they always disappeared before they could be questioned or someone came and got them. They had all been surprised to see to see Shippo , Rin, and Kisa here and to find out that they were demons. One of the times Yusuke and the gang tried following them out of the arena, they walked into the hallway to see all three children in demon form hurl themselves into Kagome. Many other people were seen with Kagome's group.

Shippo, it seems, was a red kitsune. Rin was an inu, and Kisa was a tiger. They were also surprised to notice a cat amongst the other team's midst, the same cream cat with black markings from the shrine, Kirara. Instead of being a normal house cat, she now had two tails, more distinct marking, crimson eyes, and a pretty powerful aura. Everyone in the group's aura was powerful, but they all felt off somehow.

In all of team Higuroshijya's fights, they were always quick and showed nothing that could attribute to any abilities they might have. Even Kagome seemed to be able to match a blurring speed and better it without breaking a sweat or using any form of energy. This made everyone in Yusuke's group ( or so Kurama thought) wonder if they could fight off attacks they can't avoid. They were about to find out.

"And now for the first match of the Dark Tournament's semifinals! Team Urameshi and team Higuroshijya! Last time's winners against the team of mystery! Will we be able to figure out anything about team Higuroshijya from this match? We'll just have to watch and find out! Teams, come on out!" The announcer said this speech with all of the drama of a sports fan's favorite broadcaster. There were several cheers on finding out the 'mystery.' If she had said 'Let's see if team Urameshi can beat team Higuroshijya!' , they wouldn't have known whether to cheer or to boo. Both teams had ningen on them, "This match will be a one on one match! Teams, choose your first fighters!"

Shioori stepped forward and so did Genkai. And, with that, the match began.

Genkai threw a blast of energy at her, waiting to see what she'd do but ready to defend herself if the need should arise. What surprised everyone is that Shioori didn't dodge like all of her team always did when attacks came at them but stood still, held a hand palm outward towards Genkai and her attack, and the attack stopped right before it made contact with her skin.

For a second, nothing happened, but then the sphere of energy went hurtling towards Genkai too fast to dodge. In an attempt to cancel out the energy, Genkai sent another blast towards the oncoming one. When the attacks met, they combined and kept coming. The energy knocked Genkai out of the ring, and, right as she was about to get up, two transparent, white barriers formed around Genkai.

Releasing an attack to break the barriers, Genkai, along with everyone else, was surprised when it went through the inner barrier and bounced off of the outer barrier. From there, it just bounced between the two barriers for the remainder of the countdown to ten. When the count was over, the barriers and energy disappeared. Turning to face her opponent, Genkai gave a slight bow that was returned. No words were spoken as each made their ways back to their teams.

Yusuke was about to say something but stop when Genkai shot him a look that said 'Don't you dare.' As she walked into their seating area, she whispers so only they can hear, "I told you not to underestimate them. There's your proof, and _that_ was only a small display."

"…. Okay, um… Next fighters up please!" It figures the announcer was the first to get over the shock. Her words started out uncertain, then became her usual enthusiasm.

After Kuwabara's fight, where he was quickly rendered unconscious with a blow to the back of the neck, Kurama and Kuronue stepped forward. When the announcer said the fight may start, they just stood there.

"Kuronue," Kurama said, not really knowing what to say. What did you say to someone you thought was dead for about five hundred years?

"Kurama," Kuronue said with a nod of recognition as he fell into a fighting stance. He didn't take out any weapons seeing as how he didn't want to hurt Kurama.

"How… are you alive? When were you planning to tell me? In a couple of years? Never?" Kurama's voice started out shaky as he dropped into his own fighting stance but grew stronger and angry as they competed in hand-to-hand combat.

"Look, Kurama…. It's complicated. I couldn't tell you before. Can this wait until later? I'll tell you after the tournament," Kuronue said, catching Kurama's fist as he finished. Kurama twisted his fist away and narrowed his eyes.

"Why can't you tell me now?" Kurama asked, his voice gaining a deadly glint and flecks of gold forming in his eyes.

"We're in the middle of a fight with thousands of people watching us. It's very possible that some of my team's enemies are among them. In fact," Kuronue said, looking towards the crowd, "I'm positive they're watching. It's not truly safe to talk to any of you until the tournament is over. Probably not even then, but we will anyways."

"Why can't you tell us what's going on? We could help you! We've always been there when the other needed us!" Kurama yelled, Youko's emotions of hurt and confusion carrying through. Kuronue sighed, shaking his head. Then he disappeared.

"Sometimes, I wish things were still so simple," Kuronue's whispered words came from behind Kurama. And then with a sharp pain in the neck, Kurama's world went black.

After Kurama got knocked out, Hiei and Sango's fight went down in a flashed of dark blurs. You couldn't even tell which was which. The fight lasted a good twelve minutes, and, since there was no blood, it seemed neither had received any injuries. In the end, it was a tie as they both were wrestling on the ground outside of the ring past the count to ten. When their fight ended, they kept on wrestling. Yusuke had to get up and separate them, and they were both wearing smirks as they walked away.

As Yusuke entered the ring for his matched, he glanced over at his cousin. She was skipping in a way as if she hadn't a care in the world. As the announcer to them to begin, she was shifting her wait on her feet with a bright, happy smile on her face.

"Why are you here?" Yusuke asked. His response was laughter.

"I'm here to compete. Silly Yusu, can't you tell?" Kagome asked playfully, a mock look of shock on her face as her mirthful eyes gazed her cousin down.

"Kagome, knock it off! You know what I mean!" Yusuke shouted, easily getting agitated over the circumstances. Kagome's smile fell into a pouting frown.

"Fine, fine. You know, you're no fun anymore, Yuyu," And with that, she disappeared, "I can't tell you anything right now though."

Yusuke spun around to avoid being knocked out, but felt a sharp pain in the back of the neck from where he had just been facing before he moved. Instead of blacking out, he froze. She hadn't knocked him out; she paralyzed him! All he could do was watched as they announced Kagome the winner of the fight and her team the match. Then she spun on her heal and walked away.

=-) Scene Change (-=

"Looks like they won," A sickly venomous voice said from the crowds. The five that made up team Kurominota stood watching the ending of the first semifinals match.

"Of course, or she would have died by now. Soon, my reincarnation. Soon, you will meet your end along with the rest of those abominations you call friends," A voice to sweet to be nice with a tad bit of venom said. And then the five figures were gone.

=-) Scene Change (-=

When Kurama finally awoke, it was to a tense silence.

"So…. I take it didn't go so well?" Kurama asked causing everyone's attention to turn to him. He almost regretted it, but never did he flinch. Turning, he looked Yusuke straight in the eyes. Yusuke turned away first, pinning his gaze on the floor.

"Kagome's team won. In fact, the only fight we didn't lose was Hiei's. It was a tie because they decided to take the match outside of the ring. They didn't injure any of us, and we didn't land any hits. It was almost as if they were fighting unruly children!" Genkai said, somehow managing to laugh at all of her team's simple defeat. Yusuke's glare on the floor hardened. You could tell he was fighting hard to control his anger.

"So…. What do we do now?" Kurama asked quietly, dropping his own gaze to his lap.

"Hope and pray they make it through the finals alright." Everyone was shocked that, not only was it Hiei that answered, but also that it was so caring and more than one word. Before any of them got over their shock enough to question him, Hiei was gone.

=-) Scene Change(-=

The next morning found all of team Urameshi up bright and early, sitting in the stands, and waiting for the match to begin. Soon, others started crowding in around them. As the announcer asked the teams to enter, all of their gazes were locked on the doorway Kagome's team would enter from. When the team walked in they were all shocked to see them without the cloaks that had become a trademark for them.

Instead, Kuronue was wearing his normal attire from five hundred years ago, except with one difference. On the back of the shirt, there was a golden crescent moon with gold stars around it, a blue diamond shape on the left , and a brown paw print to the right. The design was on a purple background that misted into the black of his shirt until it was just pure black. Sango was wearing a taijya uniform with pink armor and the same design on the left, just about her breast. Miroku was in black and violet monk robes with the same design on his back. Shioori was wearing an outfit of hakamas and haori. It was pure white except for the design on the back, the same as the others. Kagome's outfit was a bit unusual, though.

She appeared to be wearing a black cat suit like the kind the taijya used. Over it, she wore what looked sort of like a mid-thigh length kimono. The body of it was pure white with gold-yellow edging. The belt holding it closed was the same color as the edging, but, at the ends, it went into layers of flames. The end flames were red, then orange, then blue, and finally green before it meets the gold. The kimono cut off abruptly, leaving sleeveless effect if not for the cloth clinging tightly to her high upper arms. The edges were the same as the kimono, but under the first edge red cloth ran until the next edge, which cut off just above the elbow. Under the edge gold, wire-like threads crisscrossed for about two inches around the arms, connecting the top sleeve to the bottom sleeve. Between the edgings of this piece, magenta cloth covered her arms. The whole sleeve ended right about at her wrists. It started tightly hugging her arm and billowed out to be very, very loose at the bottom.

Over her kimono's body, a waist length, sleeveless, low neck vest of brown fur provided an extra layer of protection. On her shoulders, round, sapphire blue armor outlined in white silver lay comfortably. Her stomach and lower back were also adorned with armor. The back armor was of the same design as the shoulder armor and connected with straps to the front piece. The front piece, while outlined in white silver, had the design the whole team had on it, except with one difference. Nestled inside of the crescent, four thin, black ovals pointed straight like the directions on a compass. Inside of them, a pinkish-violet jewel sat peacefully, a bright pink light surrounding it and the ovals before fading into the violet. A sword hung at her side, and a silver charm bracelet hung from each of her wrists. In her hair, from right about her ear to the base of her bangs, a silver hair clamp with gold threads clung tightly to her head. The threads crisscrossed until they entered at the top of her twin, low braids on the back of her hair. The threads weaved through her hair all the way to the bottom of the braids held together by silver ponytail holders and hitting the backs of her thighs.

Miroku, Sango, and Shioori's fights ended in quick victory for their team. Kuronue's fight lasted much longer.

Kuronue was up against Kyoru. Even with Kurama's eyes, you could only see blurs. Splotches of blood began to litter floor, some of it Kuronue's but most of it Kyoru's. After about thirty minutes of this high speed fighting, a dead body hit the ground. It was Kyoru's.

The next fight was Kagome against the other team's real leader and the one everyone learned they should watch out for in their last match. She cleaned the house with her last opponent. She had dull black hair and resentful, brown eyes and was wearing the traditional miko outfit. Over all, her figure a pretty good, but something about her seemed wrong, something felt off. Her name was Kikyo.

When the fight began, they were fighting hand-to-hand. Then, an impenetrable barrier popped up, blocking the fight from view. Minutes passed by before it finally dropped. Inside, Kagome stood, glaring hatefully at a pile of ashes. Her sword was drawn and hanging downward in the loose but steady grip of her left hand. Her hair had come undone at sometime and hung in waves, the gold shining in the sunlight. She looked like a goddess, although an angry one. Her only visible injuries were a quickly healing gash in her left leg, a burn on her right lower arm, and a bruise on her left cheek.

She just continued to stare at the pile of ash while the clueless announcer congratulated her. She abruptly spun on her heel and walked towards her team's entrance, leaving a dumbfounded announcer in her wake. Miroku stepped forward to receive their prize while the others followed Kagome.

=-) Scene Change (-=

"What's wrong, Kagome?" Kuronue asked, having pulled into his arms and tucked her under his chin.

"She's still out there. It was a fake, Kuronue. A puppet. She's still out there," Kagome's form was shaking with rage and her next word was spoken heavily laced with venom, "Kikyo."

**I know it's a little wordy on Kagome's outfit description, but I had an idea that I drew out for it, and it just got more complicated as I drew.**

**Shioori's name is spelled like this so I can put Kurama's mom in without any confusion.**

**Do you think I should make Kurama and Youko have separate bodies? And, if you do, should they be able to meld back together?**

**Please review, and thank you for reading!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hi! Thank you for reading and those of you who have reviewed!**

**Last chapter, Yusuke's team might have seemed weak but they weren't. They were just trying to hard not to hurt anyone on Kagome's team and ended up either underestimating them or ( in Kurama's case) too consentrated on getting answers to pay attention to the fight. Also, Shioori is a master of barriers. If she makes them, they a almost completely unbreakable and there intended effects unstoppable. There were also some other factors that will become known later in the story, but, for now, that's all I'll tell you. **

**The announcer was the fox, Koto.**

**I'm sorry it took longer than usual. Right now, I'm having technology difficulties with my typing program.**

**Please read and review.**

**Chapter 7**

**With Answers Comes Anger**

*Yusuke's mad.*Now, _that_ was the understatement of the century.

~Why, I believe he is, Youko. ~ Kurama said.

-Fox, quit you're pointless conversation involving the obvious. Aren't you upset about the bat?-

*Now, Red, why would we be upset with Kuro-kins?* Youko said in mock confusion.

~I believe it would be because Kuronue didn't tell us that we would be seeing him so soon. Or maybe it would be seeing him _alive_ without telling us.~ Kurama said thoughtfully, putting a mixture of emotions into that one word, ~But, no. We are not going to pass judgment yet. Kuronue said he couldn't tell us until now, and now we _will_ get our answers.~

*We trust him. Even if it _does_ hurt a bit that he didn't tell us, we're sure he had a good reason.* Youko said, showing loyalty to one he had thought dead for five hundred years or so.

-What about the detective's cousin?- Hiei asked.

*I'm sure Kuronue won't mind sharing with me. It wouldn't be the first time we shared something.* Youko stated. He was surprised when his statement warranted him a mental death glare from the hybrid.

-Fox, you better not do anything that will end up hurting her. She is _not_ one of your one night stands!- Hiei's control had snapped, and a very threatening, almost ferral growl ripped from his throat causing Kurama to take an involuntary step away from him. Luckily, no one else noticed.

~I would _never_ go for a one night stand. Why does-~ Kurama started in a deadly, serious voice but was cut off by the 'leader' of their little group.

"Would you hurry up? We don't exactly have time to wait around all day while ya' have your little private conversations! You want answers _too_, don't you?" Yusuke yelled back to them, impatient to end this confusion he didn't know how to deal with. He had just recently found out that his _sweet, innocent, sickly,_ female cousin actually knew about youkai, was friends with many supernatural beings, youkai or not, and seemed to have some sort of power of her own. He wanted answers, and dm!t, one way or another, he was going to get them!

Kurama resumed walking but kept watching Hiei also.

~Why does she matter so much to you, Hiei? What are you keeping from us?~ But even as he asked this, he knew he would receive no answer. Hiei simply gave him a look that said 'don't forget what I said or else', and then the mental link was abruptly cut. Annoyed that Hiei was keeping something from him but knowing it would get him nowhere, Kurama focused his attention on the openly fuming detective. That didn't keep him from watching the hybrid out of the corner of his eye, though.

*Maybe Hiei likes our vixen.* Youko's playful guess earned a snicker from his usually polite counterpart. *Hey, it was only guess* And they continued on, ignoring what seemed like the most unlikely idea.

If they had turned back to look at Hiei, they would have been surprised to see a smirk on his face. And if they had still had a mental connection with him, they would have been confused and a bit indignant by what they heard.

-How little they know about me; how little they know about _anything_ they are getting themselves into.-

=-) Scene Change (-=

"Kagome, we came, and we _will_ get answers _now_!" Yusuke yelled as we came to the top of the staircase. The girl in question, who seemed to have been deep in thought, merely sighed and stopped sweeping before responding.

"I will answer what I must, but first, would you kindly step inside. We wouldn't want any unwanted visitors to come by and eavesdrop," Kagome said and walked toward the house, leaving us to follow. Yusuke, a bit put off that there was no argument over it, just huffed and then followed, the rest of us left to follow also.

=-) Scene Change (-=

Once inside the house, she led us to the living room where we were shocked to see many of the people we had seen team Higuroshijya with at the tournament. The room itself was not all that traditional to Japanese design, but we were unsurprised having been here before.

On the wall opposite the door we just came through was a window that took over the expanse of the wall, stopping half a foot from the ceiling and floor. There was a one foot ledge on the outside where the land dipped down into a clearing surrounded by woods from the hill the house was on. In the middle of the wall to the left of the entry wall, a brick fireplace stood with wooden bookcases on either side. The walls themselves were wooded as were the floors. There was usually a forest green rug in front of the fireplace with two, brownish red armchairs on either side and a couch facing the fireplace. On the other wall, a flat screen tv was in view with another couch and two arm chairs to view it. There was a glass coffee table with another green rug under it and two glass end tables. Right now, all of the seats were turned to face the center of the room.

What we were surprised to see was all of team Higuroshijya, Lord Sesshoumaru, two ookami youkai, one ookami youkai in animal form, an inu youkai in animal form, two kitsune youkai in animal form, a nekomata, Souta , a wind youkai, a void youkai, a tiger youkai, a kitsune youkai, all three of the children, Souta and a young ningen male about his age.

After a moment of silence had passed, Kurama decided to get things on a roll before Yusuke could overreact to so many dangerous beings near his (insert 'obviously not')_ weak, delicate,_ and _innocent_ cousin. Clearing his throat, he waited until he had Kagome's attention before raising a brow and staring pointedly at people present upon their entrance. Understanding lit her eyes after a second, and she quickly went about with introductions of those they didn't already know.

"The two ookami are Kouga and his mate, Ayame, rulers of the north. The other ookami is Tetsu. The inu is Roju. Inara and Shintaru. Kirara is the nekomata. The wind youkai is Sesshoumaru's mate, Kagura. The void youkai is Kanna. The tiger youkai is Kisa's uncle, Semba, lord of the east. The lord of the south is the kitsune youkai, Foukun. Last but not least, Kohaku is Sango's younger brother," Kagome stated, turning to look at the 'guests' that had just arrived, "Everyone that wasn't at the tournament, this is Yusuke, Hiei, Kurama, Genkai, and Kuwabara," As she said this, she indicated each of us with a wave of her hand 'which could be used on such bett-'

~_Youko_!~ I yelled.

*What?* Youko asked, flattening his ears to his head and looking confused.

~Now is _not_ the time to be fantasizing about Kagome!~ I said.

*Wha- _oh_*Youko started but stopped, a lecherous smirk covering his face *That wasn't me.*He stated simply, looking oddly proud for some reason.

~What do you mean it _wasn't_ you; who else could it be? And what's with the look you're giving me?~ I suddenly had a feeling that whatever the reason for the look was, it meant trouble to come. Instantly weary of the unpredictable fox taking residence in my body, I mentally took a step back.

*It was_ you_, my kawaii, little Red. Congradulations! You just met someone with a very high soul compatability to yours! It could have been just normal attraction, but you don't go after or think too much about someone because of looks alone.* Youko said, beaming at the fact that they had another reason to get the girl.

~Soul matches. I understand that, but why didn't it start until now?~ Kurama asked. Youko shrugged.

*Sometimes, the soul needs a deeper foundation to start leading to possibilities. Sometimes, it takes time for the soul to familiarize itself with the presense of the other. You could walk by someone with an exact match to you and never think to spare them a second glance.* He stated, not really caring about the details. *I myself feel a pull towards her as I believe Kuronue does also. Go back to reality, Red. They're about to start explaining.* With a shake of his head, Kurama turned his attention back to the situation at hand.

"Alright, _alright_ Yusuke. I'll tell you what happened, though I have to wonder why Reikai has no information. I guess Enma didn't tell his son that we were still alive, and he thou-" Kagome was cut off by her every-overprotective cousin.

"_Still alive_? Kagome, why _wouldn't_ you be alive?" Yusuke was starting to seriously think about putting Kagome in a padded room so nothing could get to her and _never_ let her out.

"Oh, come _on_ Yusuke! Have you not cheated death twice yourself?" Kagome asked, trying to distract him from his questioning.

"How did you know tha-" Yususke started but stopped himself, redirecting his attention to his unanswered question, "Never mind that. Why wouldn't you be alive?" With a sigh, Kagome decided to placate him for the time being.

"That's farther into my story, so I'll tell you when I get to it," Kagome started then finished, "Oh, just to let you know, I know _all about_ the Reikai Tantei. It's kinda my self-appointed job to make sure Reikai doesn't screw up things beyond repair. I thank you for dealing with Koenma for so long. I haven't met him outside of a passing greeting myself, but I've heard he can be quite incompeten-" Kagome's ever-rude cousin decided now to interrupt.

"Quit stalling, and start talking," Yusuke said rudely. Sighing for the millionth time since we arrived, Kagome plopped down beside Kuronue, the children and animal form youkai quickly clambering to sit on her lap, shoulders, or by her.

"It all started on my fifteenth birthday. I went into the well house to find Buyo and ended up getting dragged down the well by a youkai that was a woman from the torso up but below, at least thirty feet of a giant centipede's body was all you could see, … (tells story up until she had met everyone she does in the show without telling about Kikyo ) … That was my first six months of my time as a time traveling miko. For a while, we had been tired of having to live off of Kaede while we were in the village, so we built a hut near the well. It took a long time because we put a long-lasting, impenetrable barrier around it. Since I was there so much, I left all of my school stuff I couldn't take with me in it. The last traveling session had lasted a whole month instead of the usual two weeks, so I was in a hurry to get home. When we got to the well clearing, everything was dead. Miasma filled the air, and dead, scorched ground replaced the usual vibrant, green grass. Even the trees looked like they were slowly diing. And in the middle of the clearing by the well, Naraku stood, a victorious smirk in place. Just as he was about to jump into the well, I did the only thing I could do short of destroying it. I sealed it so it could be used by neither side ever again. Expanding my aura as I had recently been taught, all of the miasma dissipated, and the forest began to regain its usual, healthy glow. But that left me open to attack.

"While the others were distracted by the youkai hordes that had suddenly popped and before I could regain my balance from using the new technique, I was whisked far away from my friends," Up until now, we had listened with rapt attention, awaiting each new twist in the tale that had been Kagome's life for the last few years. Taking a deep breath, Kagome continued on, though she seemed to be struggling to do so, "In the clutches of our worst enemy," By now, she had started shaking, her voice quivering as she spoke, "I was-_ he_-" She was stopped by a gentle hand on her shoulder. As she turned her head up from its position of staring at her hands in her lap, something deep inside of me called to spill the blood of whoever had made the tears cascading down her face, and it wasn't just Youko.

"It's okay, Kags. You don't have to talk about_ that_," Kuronue whispered softly, pulling Kagome into his lap and rapping his arms around her protectively, her head tucked under his chin. With a slight nod, Kagome took a deep breath and wiped away her tears.

"After awhile, I escaped with Kohaku in tow, no longer under Naraku's control. I had no idea where we were, so I decided to travel until I found decent to stay while our wounds healed. I found a cave with a waterfall and a hot spring not too far from it in the middle of the woods. While scouting our surroundings a few days later, I came across a village. From what I was told by the villagers, I realized that it was too far to try to travel to Kaede's village with our injuries. And with winter fast approaching, I knew the only thing I could do was prepare to wait it out. Over the next month or so, I collected herbs and dried fruits and meat, I received clothing, vegetables, rice, and other supplies from the villagers for ridding them of attacking youkai and helping the sick. On one of these mornings, I found Kuronue almost dead from bloodloss. Taking him back to the cave, I began the long process of treating the many poisoned wounds decorating him. The poison made it worse because it stopped his youkai healing and tried to attack his immune system. By the time winter rolled around, I had made a door of sorts to protect the cave from the weather. There was plenty of firewood, and I had made three beds of sorts with some extra blankets for when the temperature dropped.

"After winter, we made it back to Kaede's and joined back up with everyone. Along the way, we saved Rin and Kisa from Naraku's minions. We met the Eastern Lord for the first time and were soon joined by him, Sesshoumaru, Kouga, Ayame, and Foukun, who had been intrigued by a kitsune kit being so attached to a miko. After asking, I received training from everyone. A child of about seven by the name of Hiei," At this, we all glanced over at him, "showed up, having heard after fifty years that the bandit he had burned to death hadn't actually died. We told him the story of Onigumo, and after a while, he decided to try to go find any information that might be of use to us. While he was gone, the final battle came along; we beat Naraku but lost the village we had called home, Kaede, and Inuyasha…" Kagome stopped hear to take a deep breath, obviously holding back tears again, "After all was said and done, Miroku, Sango, Shippo, Rin, Kisa, Kirara, Inara, Roju, Tetsu, Shintaru, and I came back through the well. On our way back, the well stopped a couple of times and had us change things so everything worked out the way it was supposed to. We created the great barrier along with the rest of the great powers or ancients. The reason we were at the tournament was to get rid of some loose ends. That's my story…. I need to go," Kagome's voice hadn't completely stopped quivering since she had started talking again, and the scent of salt was pungent on the air as she spoke of the final battle. It had both Youko and I whimpering, wanting to comfort her but not being able to. No one stopped her from leaving. Everyone was still shocked silent at the tale. A sigh brought me out of my reverie, drawing my attention to Kuronue, who was sadly watching the retreating form of Kagome. When she was out of earshot, he turned to look over at our group.

"I'm guessing you realized she toned it down a lot and left a bit out, huh? You probably want to know what, right?" Kuronue asked, looking directly at me. At this, Yusuke stopped glaring at Hiei for knowing something and not telling them. Instead, he swung around and stared at Kuronue in shock.

"You mean there's _more_ than that to the story? If there's more, then tell me now. What _else_ has my cousin been keeping from me?" Yusuke shouted, all of the pent up anger from what had happened to Kagome coming out the only way he knew how without destroying the house.

"Why, yes. I figured it was _obvious_ since I told her at one point she didn't have to talk about something, and there were gaps in the story line. I guess I _overestimated_ your brain's capacity to take in new information and digest it to form an intelligent response," Kuronue said, words laced with mock for the detective's slip up before getting serious, "You will _not_ go and force her to talk about something she's not ready to talk about,_ do you understand me?"_ Yusuke shot him a glare before replying.

"If you tell me what I need to know, I won't go asking her about it," He said gruffly, his gaze never averting from Kuronue's. With a sigh, the sad look returned to Kuronue's features, and he started to speak. The words that came out of his mouth shocked me and sent both Youko's and my bloodlust into overdrive.

"She was tortured."


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello! Thanks, everyone who reviewed! If you don't want to know why I took so long updating, skip the numbered list, and I appologize for taking so long!**

**Reasons I took so long:**

**1. My Microsoft Word Program stopped working, and I had to find an alternative way to update.**

**2. My muse ran away a refused to help me write until I met its demands.**

**3. A lot has been going on lately.**

**4. I was sick and asleep for most of a week.**

**5. etc.**

**Please read and review! I own nothing!**

**Chapter 8**

**Past's Darkness, Tommorrow's Light, and Today's Shaddows**

Red.

That's all Kurama could see. *... They... How could they do that to my vixen, no, our vixen? I want justice, Red! Revenge! I want his blood on my claws!*

The red tinge was fighting to grow darker. Kurama was fighting the urge to go and kill the nearest living being that crossed his path, to sate the bloodlust that had been driven into his and Youko's minds upon the news that their long lost partner, Kuronue, had just given them.

~He's... dead, Youko. We can't kill him anymore.~

**~~~ Flashback ~~~**

_"She was tortured," After that, Kuronue stopped to watch the Reikai Tentai, gauging their reactions but Kurama didn't realise that until later. ~ Tortured... Someone tortured Kagome... Who Would _**Dare!**

_*Red, find them! Kill them! I don't care how! Just don't rest until their blood is on our claws!* Youko was ready to kill someone, all logical thinking like _'Who is this we're going to kill?'_ had been thrown out the window as soon as Kuronue had finished speaking. Luckily, the ningen of the two counterparts wasn't as far taken by the bloodlust considering he wasn't really a youkai and could see past the red trying to cloud his vision._

_~... Youko, as much as I want to do just that, we must finish listening to Kuronue to find out who we are to kill.~ Kurama, despite the heavy **need** to have whoever was unlucky enough to have harmed his Kagome in any way's blood staining his and Youko's claws, managed to sound calm, though there was a dangerous and very much strained undertone that said that soon said unlucky one wouldn't live to see too many more sunrises._

_*Well then, listen! As soon as he finishes, We Are Gone.* No sooner than Youko had finished saying that than Kurama was brought back to reality by one word laced with venom potent enough to kill by just being within ten feet of it. Yusuke, who for some reason had been quiet instead of shouting like everyone had expected him to, looked at Kuronue with a deadly, steely stare all of the others had never seen on his face. A shiver involuntarilly ran down everyone's spines._

_"Explain," Yusuke's one word directed everyone's attention back to Kuronue._

_"The easiest way to explain the rest of what I have to explain is to show you. Hiei, may you kindly lend me a hand here?" Kuronue asked with a sigh. Hiei stared at Kuronue for a minute before responding with his trademark 'hn' and images flooded everyone's minds._

_Kuronue's Memories_

Breathing heavily, Kuronue leaned against a tree putting as much pressure as possible on the fastly flowing wound so close to his heart. The poisoned bamboo spears were in a pile not far from him. Luckily, they hadn't hit anything vital. Unluckily, he was loosing too much blood too quickly, and, with winter so close, he'd look like an easy meal for any youkai nearby. But in his condition, he kind of was one...

The snapping of a twig broke him out of his revery. Snapping his head in the direction of the sound, he was surprised to see a girl, no, a woman. Fair raven hair tumbled over slim shoulders and accented the still growing curves on her body, ending at her lower back. Startled, saphire eyes were focused on his own midnight orbs. She was wearing a sky blue kimono with a white obi and a bow and a quiver of arrows was strapped to her back. She was carriing a basket with herbs in it and, to most youkais' disdain, had an aura of crackling miko ki. The energy wasn't threatening, though. It was more concerned then the energy a miko should have. Instead of lashing out like most miko ki would, it washed over him in warmth, checking the extent of his injurries. Still, Kuronue growled, and his guard went up, though it would do him no good. Hearing his growl, the woman smiled gently, setting the basket down and putting her hands up in a show of peace.

"Do not fret. I mean you know harm," she said. With the last of his fading hearing and sight as he slipped into unconciousness, he watched as she began to make her way forward, "My name is Kagome," And with that the world went black.

Slowly, Kuronue's eyes opened, the smell of stew cooking greating his nose and making his stomach growl. Trying to sit up, he was stopped by a wave of pain, causing him to growl which resulted in the soft footfalls of hurried feet.

"You shouldn't try to get up yet. You are far too injured to be up and about," a voice as soft as silk graced his sensitive ears. The woman now known as Kagome sat down beside him and pushed him back down into the futon, setting down a bowl of stew in the process.

"How long have I been out? Shouldn't I be healed enough to sit up if I'm awake?" Kuronue asked, confusion lacing his words. Kagome picked up the bowl of stew and brought a spoonful to Kuronue's mouth, forcing him to eat.

"The poison in your wounds is complicated. I don't have the herbs to deal with it correctly, so the best I could do was keep it from killing you. It's slowing down your healing speed to that of a human. Even with my miko ki, nothing better can be done, especially with how weak and untrained I am. You've been out for three days," Kagome said, her words filled with self loath. More questions filling his mind by the minute, Koronue decided to keep up his questioning.

"Why did you save me? Where am I? Aren't mikos and youkai sworn enemies?" Kuronue asked, suspicion high in his voice. He received a sigh and a tired,sad look from Kagome before she looked over to the fire a couple of feet away.

"Why do mikos and youkai have to be sworn enemies? Who ever said it had to be so? No one. Everyone goes around thinking because we mikos have the ability to fight youkai easier than everyone else, we must kill them. Descrimination of race is something I don't agree with. You can't help what you are born to be, and who is to say your race is evil just by being different? People should be judged by what they do, in the here and the now. That's what I believe," Kagome said with a look that held wisdom not many knew, "Now, eat and rest. You need to get better."

The days continued on like this. Kagome would nurse Kuronue, and he would talk and question her when she wasn't out preparing for winter. He found out about her traveling group and that she had been kidnapped and would return in spring. He also found out about the ningen male Kohaku who was in a coma in the back room which was being used for supplies. It became very peaceful and rutine while Kuronue progressed until he was almost completely healed. Until one day when things suddenly changed.

Kuronue woke up to the smell of Kagome's blood on the air. Panic filled his mind as red clouded his vision, and Kuronue took off in the direction of the sweet scent. Ariving at the hotsprings they used to bathe, his stealthy aproach warranted him a squeak of suprise before the miko went fumbling for her towel. He progress was stopped, however, when a hand gripped her upper arm and spun her around to face Kuronue.

"Who did this?" The red clouding Kuronue's vision made his question come out as a feral, demanding growl. There was no need for explanation on what he wanted to know. Scars decorated what Kuronue knew to be flawless skin, turning her arms, legs, back, and stomach into a collection of slashes, some of which were still bleed, others not completely scars yet. The ones that stood out in particular was a mouth shaped one just above her left hip and claw marks where it looked like she was gripped tightly on both of her upper arms. When he asked this, Kagome averted her gaze. Kuronue grabbed her chin and forced her to meet his eyes, "Kagome, who did this? What did they do?" His tone was gentler and his eyes softer but you could tell that he was still very angry.

"Naraku," Kagome replied, her voice shaking and her eyes gaining a fearful glint, "He-he kidnapped me and took me away from everyone. For five months I-I was trapped, caged. I couldn't escape. Kagura, Kanna, and Kohaku did what they could to help, but that-that wasn't much. Not while he holds his control over them. Every day, he would-he would come down and use some of his _devices_ on me. Then he would leave me there barely alive, barely sending any food or water for me. Then-then af-after about two months, it started. He would-he would-he-he-" Kagome was barely able to get the words out and was thankful when Kuronue cut in.

"He raped you, didn't he?" Kuronue whispered softly, as if voicing it would make it more real than it already was, "For three months, that was what you went through over and over again," Kuronue's shoulders were shaking with pent up rage. All Kagome could do was nod her head and cry into his chest. Then, the memory abrubtly ended.

_End of Kuronue's Memories_

_"And that is how I found out what happened to Kagome. What questions do you have left?" You could tell Kuronue wanted to get off of the topic of what happened to Kagome. Suprisingly, no one, not even Yusuke, pressed the matter. They all needed time to digest it. The voice that spoke next had been silent since they all had entered the house._

_"What aren't you telling us? Does it have to do with the loose ends you were taking care of at the tournament?" Genkai asked. Her reply was a tired sigh from the bat youkai._

_"It's really complicated to work that into the story. The easiest way to put it is someone is on the living plane that isn't supposed to and has tried to kill Kagome many times. Because of cercumstances, a dead woman was brought back to life, and order shall not prevail until she is sent back to where she belongs." Kuronue stated simply. Genkai looked suspicious but knew she would get no more out of the bat right now, so she just nodded her head. "If you have any further questions, you will have to wait until a later date. I'm going to patrol the shrine grounds," And with that, Kuronue was gone, leaving everyone to their own devices._

**~~~ End of Flashback ~~~**

"Would you like some chamomile tea? I hear it calms the nerves," The sweet voice quenched both Kurama's and Youko's bloodlusts and calmed their frayed nerves.

"Why, thank you, Kagome. Tea would be lovely," Kurama replied sitting down on the wooden bench under the tree with a graceful ease. For a few moments, they sat in silence, basking in each other's presence. Then, Kagome began to speak.

"Kuronue told you, didn't he?" Kagome asked. When Kurama nodded his head, she continued, "I do not regret sealing the well, even though it caused my capture. I was weak. I am still weak, though not as much. I have grown stronger, strong enough to protect those around me. He still haunts my nightmares, but the fear he envoked is slowly fading," Kagome said, a small, half smile gracing her face that didn't fully reach her eyes. As she finished speaking, she felt herself being pulled into the strong arms of Kurama, her silent tears seaping into his shirt.

"You are stronger than you think. You are much, **much** stronger. You don't have to be so strong all by yourself. Ask for help if you need it. You can lean on me," Kurama said, his words a bit muffled in her hair. After a few more moments, she pulled away, wiping her eyes and smiling a true smile up at him.

"Thank you... for being there," Kagome said while her eyes started drooping before closing completely as her body slumped, and her heartbeat slowed a bit. Chuckling slightly, Kurama scooped up his delicate cargo and headed back towards the shrine.

*Red... I like her more every second.* Youko said

~So do I, Youko. So do I. ~ Kurama said. Kagome had been through so much in the past, the shaddows of which still clinged to her today, but Kurama knew it would get better. He would _make _it get better. Tommorrow would be a brighter day.


End file.
